Spree
'' with the passage to Heaven and the cotagges.]] Spree is a small town in the domain of Mellow Hills. It is located off of the Mellow Hills' Tower Gate, over a river. It becomes more easily accessible by a bridge that the Overlord knocks down after having his minions pick up the Tower Heart. After the death of Lord Spree at the hands of the halflings, the villagers voted Archie, innkeeper of the tavern "The Happy Mule", as new mayor, just because he is the only one in Spree able to supply them with drinks in these times of famine. Surroundings The village is constantly harassed by the halfling warriors at the eastern gate, who come from a village to the east for stealing food to the villagers and capture as many people as possible for the Slave Camp. The halflings will stop to attack after the death of their leader, Melvin Underbelly. To the west of the village are their last remaining crop fields, a sheep corral, which includes some aggressive rams, and the entrance to the Evernight Forest. You will also find the Dark Tower's Steel Smelter, previously used by the halflings to forge their weapons, which, along with Evernight Forest, is only accessible after obtaining the Reds. To the north there is a path for Castle Spree. Castle Spree is the former residence of Lord Spree and it hosted Rose for a while, who had come there to see if the place could shelter the people of Heaven's Peak not infected by the Zombie plague, but, after the death of the Lord, the castle was attacked and largely destroyed by the Ruborian raiders in an attempt to stealing an unknown target in that place. Rose will be saved by the Third Overlord, as soon as he got the reds. The town itself has a mana pool up the hill to the north, and a few sheep in the area before the hill. The town also has a mayor, Archie, who respawns, unless you keep Spree's food, which was stolen by the halflings. This will stop him from respawning the next time he is killed. Note: Lord Spree could be another name for the First Overlord because Meadowsweet Town might have been changed to Spree because of halflings stole from the villagers reducing there expenses of renting most of their farmsteads and able to afford more town. Giving the halflings another chance to take away most of their farms. History Spree is the major human settlement of all the domain of Mellow Hills and, at the time when the Third Overlord is come into contact for the first time with inhabitants, the village is mainly inhabited by the farmers escaped from their farms for the continuous attacks of the halflings for steal their food and try to satiate endless hunger of their leader, Melvin Underbelly. During one of the clashes with the halfling, Lord Spree died and, because of the famine, the villagers decide to vote Archie, the innkeeper of the city tavern, as new mayor of the village, just because he is the only one in Spree able to supply them with drinks. The Third Overlord, after freeing the slaves from the halfling Slave Camp to prove to be trustworthy, will be hired by Archie to recover the stolen food to the villagers by the halflings. The overlord can choose to kept the food for his minions or return it to the peasants. Anyway, after the death of Melvin, the major attacks against Spree will end and the Overlord will take control of the village as his new master. Regardless of the course of action of the Overlord, the villagers will fear and hate him as a tyrant and for this they will try several times to escape his control and they will also attack him if they are provoked with the death of one of the inhabitants. The first attempt of the population to fight the Overlord will be when Kahn, in revenge for the kidnapping of his girlfriend, Jewel, will attack the city with his Ruborian raiders and, with the complicity of citizens, will prepare an ambush for the Overlord's forces. Before the Overlord can come into town, Kahn, impatient, will decide to leave and go to attack Heaven's Peak and, to "thank" the generous inhabitants for their aid, will order to his beholders to kill them all. In the end Spree will be saved by the Third Overlord and he will decide whether to punish or not the traitors. The second attempt will be when the peasants will find near the town gates a magic portal which, according to them, will lead them to "heaven" with the help of the gods and they will finally escape to the tyranny of the Overlord. This conviction will soon turn horribly wrong, when they discover that this was just a ploy of the Forgotten God to lure the unsuspecting villagers to enter into his infernal kingdom, and then torture them with eternal sufferings of the Abyss. The Overlord will conquer the Abyss, but the captured people will not come back to Spree. Later the Overlord will disappear, trapped in the abyss of the Ruborian Desert after the death of the Forgotten God, and the people of Spree will finally be free from his rule after a long time of submission, although it will not last to long. It is believed that the Great Cataclysm has destroyed the village and most of its inhabitants, along with the entire Mellow Hills domain. Probably many of the survivors have died for the resulting magical plague and those remained have participated to the creation of the Glorious Empire. Category:The World Category:Overlord Category:Towns